Identity Crisis
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Well, we're back, as the Tales of the Bizarre goes into a new level for October 2019. In our 61st Tale of the Bizarre, Mukuro Ikusaba suffers a huge identity trouble, as everyone thinks she's her twin sister, Junko Enoshima. Mukuro plans to extract proof of her identity, but is she really Mukuro? Rated T for foul language and violence.


(A Chibi-Mio is lying on the floor, dead and lifeless)

(Electricity shot into her, and she suddenly sat up, slowly)

(Chibi-Mio shrieks in a bloodcurdling cry)

(The 4th wall shatters to the title)

**_Tales of the Bizarre presents:  
Stories from the Dead  
*-_**_Bizarre Fanfic Tales, starring and featuring characters that are canonically deceased_

* * *

**_NOTE: _**_This is my very first standalone Danganronpa fanfic, since I'm suddenly hooked on it, including the fact that I owned the entire Trilogy on PS4. From my estimation, out of the characters featured in the series, there are 48 main characters in the game, not counting Monokuma. However, most of those survivors live on, by a total of 14, as a majority of characters are deceased (or executed), including Chiaki Nanami, Sayaka Maizono, Kaede Akamatsu, Mondo Owada, Celestia Ludenburg, Peko Pekoyama, Mikan Tsumiki, and Junko Enoshima… of course, we haven't forgotten to include our next victim: the Ultimate-Soldier, Mukuro Ikusaba. She profiles tonight's Story of the Dead. Enjoy._

* * *

A woman was in bed, as she was sleeping. Morning came, as the sun was rising. Sunlight went towards the woman who was sleeping, as she was waking up. She moaned, in her black pajamas, and sat up. She grumbled, "Morning already?"

She sat up from her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she went to go take a shower and freshen up.

Minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom, in a white shirt and black pants, with her black hair brushed neatly. She looked into the mirror and adjusted her hair. Her face has blue eyes and freckles.

"Well, I do look boring as I normally do." She muttered, as she was brushing her hair.

She sat up and decided to go for a walk.

* * *

_This is Mukuro Ikusaba, age: 25, and under her present circumstances, a plain woman. She is considered the average joe in the world's game of identity crisis. Mukuro Ikusaba has a life, and she plans to maintain her lifestyle, no matter what. While she is the plain girl in the mix, she is also about to experience what happens when she suddenly goes the extra mile and may sometimes not remember anything about herself, at all. Mukuro has stumbled into uncharted territories with no way out; and that uncharted territory is a one-way ticket to… a "**Story from the Dead**"._

* * *

**_Tales of the Bizarre #61:  
Identity Crisis_**

* * *

Dressed in a dark green coat, she was walking outside, feeling a bit uneasy. She was worried of what has been going on, outside, as the sky was clear and the cold air filled the surroundings. She then looked at a magazine, near the newsstand. She saw a woman's face on the cover. She has long pink hair, done in pigtails, with blue eyes, heavy makeup, and a slim and busty body. She looked exactly like Mukuro, except a couple of features over her.

"Oh, Junko…" she said.

Only _she _knows who she was. This was popular magazine model, Junko Enoshima, who was famous many covers. She looked at one of the magazines and said, "Junko's pretty popular. She does has a sort of flair to her. I wish I was like her. But still, I'm happy just being me…"

"One, please." A blonde woman in all-black said, as she grabbed a magazine. She nodded, "Thank you."

Mukuro asked, "Huh? Excuse me… You read this magazine, too?"

The woman said, "It's for my daughter." She walked off, without looking back.

Mukuro was concerned, but shrugged it off and smiled, "Well, I see that Junko has a fanbase."

A girl in long white hair, done in braids and pigtails, wearing glasses, and holding a bamboo sword over her shoulder, was watching from far away, as she was viewing Mukuro. She then nodded, as she said, "So, it's her…"

She approached Mukuro, as she asked, "Excuse me… Are you-?"

Mukuro asked, "Me?"

She turned around, as the girl in glasses said, "You're the girl in the magazine, are you?"

"No…"

"Do not deny it, Junko Enoshima."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your face…"

She showed her a magazine article, which has Junko's face on it, but then she said, "Compared to your face, you hid your mask from being found out. You look cute on the outside, though inside, you're obviously plain. I mean, you are a beautiful girl, wearing a mask."

Mukuro glared at her, "Who the hell are you? Why would you say that? I'm _not _Junko Enoshima!"

The girl went closer to her and said, "How so? Your skin is exact… Your hair is exact…"

"STOP IT!" She stepped back, as she barked, "What are you trying to do, make me angry? I'm _not _Junko!"

"And I'm not Saya Kisaragi, either." Peko said, "Peko Pekoyama, to be precise. At your service."

Mukuro said, "And I'm telling you, I'm not Junko Enoshima. I'm Mukuro Ikusaba."

Peko then walked off, as she nodded, "I suppose that it's a mistaken identity… but I suppose one veils herself to realize the true self. But then again, you _were _very knee deep in despair. How did you crawl back up to the abyss of poverty, only to be rich and famous?"

Mukuro huffed, "What do you even want with me, lady? I want nothing to do with you!"

Peko walked off, "Hmm… Well… I believe there's more to you than just a pretty face." After that, she departed, knowing that she made a mistake. But she halted and said, "If I were you, I'd stay indoors, _Junko Enoshima_."

She left, as Mukuro roared, "For the last time! I'm not-! Oh… Forget it…"

Mukuro was annoyed, she marched off, as she snatched one of the magazines off the rack. She paid for it and decided to head off. She then muttered, "Who does she think she is? I'm nothing like Junko Enoshima."

As she was walking down the street, she started to read the articles about Junko, posing in different photos. Mukuro smiled and she was enjoyed by it, "Beautiful. She does look beautiful, as a model, though I never ask why we are alike… which is not true."

A few people, hiding in the darkness, snap shots of Mukuro, while she wasn't looking. They ran off, without Mukuro knowing. But that was the start of something scary for her. Mukuro was too focused on Junko that she didn't realize it.

* * *

That afternoon, she was busy writing in a notebook, as a knock on the door was made. A girl in a high-pitched voice called, "MISS ENOSHIMA! MISS ENOSHIMAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mukuro grumbled, "Wrong door…" She then called, "I'm working here! So, would you please calm yourself?"

The knocking went louder, as she hollered, "LOOK, YOU BATTY NURSE! What does it take to get the message to you, an answering service? A security guard? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

She stepped out, as the knocking continued, "WHAT IS IT?"

Mukuro saw a girl in a nurse's apron, with long black hair, and with bandages on her face. She asked, "Miss Tsumiki, I'm extremely busy."

Mikan said, "My apologies, Miss Enoshima."

"My _name _is Mukuro!"

"That's just it. I want to know Enoshima's secrets. Do you know what goes on in these tabloids? I cannot eat, I can't sleep, I can't have private time… I can't even go to the hospital and be a nurse! It's all I wanted! You're destroying my piecemeal!"

"Look, I don't know where you came from, thinking I'm her, but even I have the most entertaining coincidence that I look and act like Junko Enoshima. But I am not her…"

Mikan said, as she gave her a small news article in her e-handbook, "Explain this…"

Mukuro growled, "What? **_Junko Enoshima Exposed? _**_Candid camera pictures reveal the identity of Junko Enoshima, Superstar Fashion Diva, to be a normie with black hair and freckles._ Is this a joke?"

"It's no joke, Enoshima… It's true! You _are _her!"

Mukuro shoves her out and said, "Now look here… I am NOT Junko Enoshima. Do I remotely look like her? NO! I don't even wear makeup! In fact, I hate it! Now as much as I was stalked by Miss Pekoyama, I have to hear this from _you_, the batty girl from an insane asylum! But everything about me is all wrong! I am nothing like Junko Enoshima, and I will be standing for the identity that I want to become! I refuse to be Junko, because I'm nowhere near here! Now you tell those news hounds that you made a mistake! Because in your bloodshot eyes, drooling mouth, and insane chipmunk voice, you are the one that made this all possible! Now if it were me, I'd deny rumors, and frankly it must be stopped! Now, goodbye, Miss Tsumiki! Take a bubble bath, drink some hot tea, do some puzzles, and leave me alone!"

"What are you doing? Are you saying goodbye to me?"

"Yes, I am… And I mean it, because I'm very busy. Every week, I was hounded by the fact that I am _really _Junko Enoshima, and every time I am asked that, I am NOT Junko! Now, I repeat, GOODBYE! Take a bath or a pill, count sheep, or fix yourself a bento lunch!"

**SLAM!  
**She slammed the door, as Mikan was hurt emotionally. She walked to her room, as Mukuro sat to her chair. She sighed, "Every day, it's the same thing…"

She looked at the cover of the magazine and said, "Junko Enoshima… She and I look nothing alike."

She sat back down, as she was reading the magazine she bought. The phone rang, as she answered it. It was Mikan, who was desperate. All Mukuro said was, "Look! If you're that upset over the very situation, must you call me, without proper proof? Junko Enoshima's a celebrity, not a body double!"

She hung up, as she grumbled, writing more on the paper.

**XXXXX**

That evening, Mukuro was walking down the street, as she was feeling restless. In her state of mind, she's calm over the situation over Junko Enoshima. But then, she looked at a window, seeing her reflection. She brushed her hair with her hands and suddenly gasped in shock. Her hair on her reflection was pink and long. She stepped back, and then approached the nearby car, viewing the mirror. She sighed, adjusting her black hair, "Thank god." She then walked off, uneasy about this situation. She then saw another mirror and looked at her face, "I don't look like her… I'm not Junko. I'm instinctually not her."

Rather confused, she kept walking, as a few people were whispering about her. Some are saying if she is Junko Enoshima, while most are saying she incognito, as a plain girl. Mukuro was completely annoyed, but she chose to ignore the constant words of muttering, from each person, about her role as Junko. She refused to accept it, as she was annoyed by the issue. She kept hearing the voices about Mukuro, as she remained annoyed, but she suddenly started to become very uneasy and angry. Every single step she took, she heard numerous rumor about herself, saying that she's completely changed. And a lot are saying that it's all a hoax, and that Junko Enoshima's a fraud.

"Ugh… This is so disappointing…"

When she got home, she suddenly saw her name on the sign, which says "_Junko Enoshima_".

"What? J-J-J-Junko Enoshima?!" Mukuro cried, "But… This is _my _house!"

She stepped inside, as she grumbled, "I'm in no mood for jokes." She opened the door and went inside. She walked in and saw a figure in the room. She called, "YOU! You mind telling me what's going on?"

She went to the person, but she gasped, as she saw Mukuro. She had long blue hair, wearing a pink outfit. The girl cried, "What are you doing in Junko's house?"

Mukuro cried, "Junko's? This is my house! What are you saying to me?"

Sayaka said, "I don't know who you are, Miss, but you better leave this house!"

"I'm not Junko Enoshima, alright!"

Sayaka grabbed the phone and threatened to call the police, but Mukuro took it away from her. She explained, "Now look, I don't know who you are, nor do I care, but this is my own house. I am NOT Junko Enoshima. I'm not my sister."

"Sister? You're related?"

"Yes."

"Where's your proof? You don't look like her."

"She's my-." Mukuro paused a bit, and replied, "Wait a minute… This is not real… I'm _not _Junko Enoshima…"

"And I'm not _Toha Yatogami_, either, you jerk!" Sayaka protested, "Now, leave this house!"

Mukuro barked, "You are being ridiculous! This is _my _house! Please!"

Sayaka said, as Mukuro was annoyed, "Miss, it's fine… Just… You're nowhere near related to Junko. The Junko I know has pink hair. But you only have freckles and black hair."

Mukuro growled, as she was annoyed ever further, "What does it take to make me pierce it into your empty skull? How much would it take for you to leave me alone?"

Sayaka said, "I'm not… I wanted to see Junko Enoshima, and not some harlequin."

Mukuro cried, "You want proof? FINE! I have your damn proof!" She pulled out her wallet and looked through it. She was shocked, as she found her ID card. It says "Junko Enoshima" with her picture on it, dressed in pink hair, a bunny clip and huge red and white bow, and black clothing. She whispered, "It… It can't be… What happened to my-? This isn't my card!"

Two men in police uniforms stepped in, as Sayaka yelled, "There she is, Officers! This woman pretended to be Junko Enoshima, and saying that it's her house!"

She winked, "Just kiddin', I wanted to get rid of you."

Mukuro roared, "YOU BITCH!" The policemen restrained her, as she cried, "SIRS! YOU HAVE TO BE MISTAKEN! I'M NOT JUNKO! PLEASE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

She broke free, as she cried, "This can't be my wallet! This is not my wallet!" She explained, "LOOK! I'm Mukuro Ikusaba! I'm with a soldier corps! LOOK!" She revealed her right hand, showing her bare hand. Mukuro gasped, as she saw that it was bare and clean. She whispered, "My tattoo… I had a tattoo… Wait a minute… Did _you _do this?"

Sayaka shook her head NO, and Mukuro was being taken away.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOO! LEMME GO! STOP! SHE DID THIS TO ME! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU POP TART, **I'LL KILL YOU! I'M A SOLDIER, YOU BITCH! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN FOR KICKING ME OUT OF HOUSE AND HOME!**"

Mukuro was taken away into a police car and was sent away.

* * *

Mukuro was sent away to a psychiatric ward, with Mikan as the nurse. She explained, "I don't know what is wrong with me… They say I'm Junko, but I'm not my sister."

Mikan said, "I see… And yet the resemblance is exact."

"And that's the point!" Mukuro stated, "I'm Mukuro Ikusaba! Junko Enoshima's my sister! I _know _who I am! All of a sudden, people are telling me I'm another person, and you say that it's a resemblance! She and I are twin sisters! What do you want from me, a reality show?"

She walked to her bed and Mikan continued, "I know this is quite the shock, Miss Ikusaba… but you got to face the facts. I think I figured it out. _You _are Junko Enoshima. Maybe because the shock inside you say of a Junko Enoshima, as an alter-ego. Junko Enoshima exists in _you_… only in your mind. Whether from whole cloth or people you've met, you've invented it. There is no Mukuro Ikusaba."

"You're a liar."

"ME?! Wh-wh-wh-wh-what did I do?" Mikan trembled.

Mukuro roared, "It's not true! Junko exists! She's my sister, not a character in a fictional world! She's real! A woman doesn't live 25 years knowing of who she is and just because she's lost her ID, that doesn't mean-!"

"No-no-no-no-no, it wasn't j-j-just that! This girl, Miss Maizono, she… The woman you think you-."

"NO! No, I mean… I know who they are. And my name isn't Enoshima, it's _Ikusaba_! But Junko and I _are _blood related!"

Mikan said, "I see that you need to require _more _proof." She ordered her to follow her. Mukuro accepts, but they decided to walk to her office.

In Mikan's office, Mukuro dialed the number to her house, using Mikan's phone. Mikan stated, "Wait! I didn't ask for-!"

"Who's the patient here? It's an outgoing call!" Mukuro called.

Mikan took the phone and said, "Give me the number."

Mukuro told her the phone number, and Mikan dialed it. She called, "Get me an outside line, please. Nurse Tsumiki."

She finished dialing, and gave it to Mukuro. Mukuro called, "Hello? Hello, Ryota? It's Mukuro," but she got no answer. She only got a message, "_The number you have dialed is not a working number._"

"What the hell?" Mukuro puts the phone down. She whispered, "He's not home."

"Who's not home?"

"A friend of mine and Junko's. Ryota Mitarai. How can you not know who he is? HOW CAN YOU?"

"Ta-ta-take it easy, Miss Ikusaba…"

"Try another number. Try this number… and ask for Mr. Kirigiri."

Mikan dialed the number and said, "Hello, may I speak to Mr. Kirigiri? … … …Hm? Okay. One second."

She gave the phone to Mikan, and Mukuro called, "Hello, Mr. Kirigiri, this is Mukuro Ikusaba. I used to go to high school with-. Huh? … … … Mukuro…" she paused, as she was startled, "But you know Junko Enoshima, right? Yes, I know she's an alumnus in this school, but… She and I know your daughter! What's the matter? Don't you recognize me? … … … Sir, don't you do this to me! I know Junko Enoshima, one of your students! I was in her class, goddamn it!" Her eyes widened and were completely traumatized. She handed the phone back to Mikan, and she said to him, "Thank you for your time, sir. I'm sorry about this. Goodbye."

She hung up, as Mukuro was completely devastated. She then handed a phone book and said, "Current edition. If you like, you can find _your _phone number in the directory."

Mukuro looked through the phone book, nervously, and whispered, "G… H… I… Icabod… Ide… Ido… Iggy… Iketsu… Inagawa…" But her name wasn't in the listings.

"Now do you believe me?" Mikan put the book away.

"I don't know… I don't know… Maybe I should've-." She whispered, "But… if I'm NOT Mukuro Ikusaba, and I'm definitely NOT Junko Enoshima… and if Japan isn't near the Philippines or India… Who the hell am I? OH, GOD! Who am I?"

Mikan said, "That's what we're going to find out."

Mukuro snarled, "You're saying I'm crazy, huh?"

"No… Just say "_Mentally disturbed_". Sometime last night, you had a total loss of orientation. You entered Junko Enoshima's house, and-."

"NO, NO, NO!"

"But believe me! Y-y-you just had a very bad case of memory loss! I find it very hard to believe, but… looking at it logically, there's no other explanation!"

"But it isn't true! In spite of everything, doctor, I _know _who I am!" She then sobbed, "I don't know… Am I crazy? Or is it a hell of a lot of trouble to blackmail me? Go on… Say it's the former. Just say it! But whoever… or whatever it is, they can rig all the phone directories in Japan, and wipe every memory from their well-being, but they cannot get inside my mind! And they can't think of everything! A woman's life is fully detailed! A million of them! And some of those details are private, especially those to the same gender! I've gone places, and traveled the world with my sister… but I have the memories inside me!"

"Look, why don't you got back to your room and think about it-?"

"Ah, no! _You _think about it! I'm leaving this place and to _find _one of these details! NOW!"

Mikan agreed, and they suggested going to a photo specialist.

**XXXXX**

When they arrived, Mukuro offered to a lady in the front desk, as she said, "Hello, ma'am. My name is Mukuro Ikusaba… I wonder if you have a picture of myself and Junko Enoshima… I remember the photo, it's 11037."

The lady peered into the file cabinet and said, "What was the number again?"

"11037."

"You sure?"

"Positive! The photographer gave me a slip to pick up a photo of the both of us, back when we were in high school. It was on a Sunday, and we were at the park."

She pulled out a file and Mukuro viewed the contents. She saw a picture of herself and Junko, dressed in brown and white school uniforms. Mukuro was relieved, as she said, "Thank goodness."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it… I'm fine."

She paid the clerk, as she went back outside, with Mikan and policemen waiting for her. Mikan asked, "You were in an awful rush. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Mukuro said, "I told that I'm not crazy! This is proof of who I am! I know what you're thinking… A signature would be of help, but that's not easy. It's photographic evidence that I'm not Junko Enoshima, and she and I are two different people!"

Mikan asked, "May I see it?"

"Sure! Take it out and look at it! And maybe think of some answers!"

Mikan viewed the photo, and then gasped. She whispered, "My god…" She held the photo and said, "This isn't…" She went forward to her, but she suddenly tripped. She stumbled down and landed on her butt. The photo landed above her exposed crotch. Mukuro gasped in horror, as Mikan was in pain. The photo shows only Mukuro, and _not _Junko.

"But… But I saw her…" she whimpered, "It can't be… She was right there, on that photo! You saw it! I paid 175 Yen for it!"

The clerk said, "Aw, Miss, you didn't show me nothing!"

Mukuro shivered, "No… What's going on? I tell you! We were together! She's my sister!"

Mikan was moaning, trying to get up, as Mukuro sobbed, "NO! My sister! I'm not Junko! Please! I'm NOT JUNKO! I AM NOT MY SISTER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The police grabbed her, and Mukuro screamed loudly, "KYAAAAAAAAAA! NO! NO! YOU MADE A MISTAKE! I'M NOT JUNKO! I'M NOT JUNKO ENOSHIMA! I'M NOT JUNKO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Mukuro was in her bed, as she was tossing and turning, "No… … …I'm not… Junko… I'm not Junko… No… You made a… mistake… No, I'm… I'm not… Nggh, no… I'm not…"

"Sis! SIS!" A woman nudged her and cried, "WAKE UP! Wake the hell up, you dumb sister!"

Mukuro woke up, as she moaned, "Ungh… What happened?"

"You had a nightmare…" the woman said, "You were screaming loudly that I sensed your bad breath."

Mukuro moaned, "uh… My head…"

"Don't go away, lemme get this junk off of my face."

She left, as Mukuro sat up, rubbing her eyes. She grumbled, "A dream… It was all a dream… Thank god."

The woman asked, "What was that dream about?"

"Oh… nothing… Just… Just a dream about Junko Enoshima… But… he-he-he-he… It was a bizarre nightmare. I mean… Heh… Junko Enoshima is dead. She was a figment of my imagination…" Mukuro explained, "But I had _the _nightmare… The Nightmare of Despair."

"Well, it's your own fault for mixing scotch with vodka. Imagine, drinking with your soldier buddies… and getting drunk and dopey, on the way home."

Mukuro looked at her hand and smiled, seeing the tattoo on her hand, and sighed, "Phew… Thank god…"

The woman called, "I'm sorry I didn't get you into your pajamas, Sis, but I've got a lot of things going on."

"No, that's alright… Just needed a change of clothing…"

The woman comes out as she looked exactly like Mukuro, except with long pink hair, bigger breasts, no freckles, and blue eyes. She was dressed in only a towel, covering her body, as she was brushing her hair. Mukuro's eyes widened, as she whispered, "It… Junko?"

Mukuro's sister was Junko Enoshima, herself. Except in her nightmare, she had no idea who she was.

Junko stated, "Well, it served you right, believing I was dead. You are the dumbest sister I have ever met! And we're the same age!" But she paused, "Uh, Mukuro? Why are you looking at me like that? Mukuro?"

All Mukuro could do is stare at her sister in shock and disbelief.

"Sis? Quit staring at me! You know better than to adore a goddess such as me!" Junko bragged, "But seriously. Stop looking at me! STOP LOOKING! MUKURO! Mukuro? Hey, you okay? Mukuro? Yoo-hoo, Mukuro? Earth to Mukuro Ikusaba…"

Mukuro said nothing. She was completely shocked and horrified, with her face in complete fright. She was speechless, as she said that she knew that Junko Enoshima is dead. However, in this world, she is alive. But all Mukuro could do was sit in bed, dumbstruck and stunned.

* * *

_A case of mistaken identity… a figment of her imagination… or a nightmare turned inside out?  
A loss of memory that brings the end of the world, or of new things to come?  
Mukuro Ikusaba could never find the answers herself, but you can be sure she'll find it… in the "**Stories of the Dead**"… from the "**Tales of the Bizarre**"._

* * *

**_Good night out there, wherever you are…_**


End file.
